Twilight Sparkle (O
Note:Twilight's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Twilight Sparkle is a young mare that was Princess Celestia's student. She born as unicorn, but later she transformes in alicorn and becomes a princess. She is also Shining Armor's younger sister, Princess Cadance's sister-in-law, Blue Sword's wife and Star Knight, Sunny and Midnight's mother. After becoming a princess, Twilight reunites with her old crush, Blue Sword (who was also Shining Armor's best). The two find their mutual love for each other and start dating, eventually marrying and having three children: Star Knight (who is an alicorn like his mother) and the twins Sunlight Blaze and Midnight Shine. After the awakening of the Light Kingdom, Twilight becomes its princess and ruler. Because of her position as a ruler, she becomes one of the leaders of the Alliance, fighting in the war against the Chaos' followers and helping defeating the Lord of Chaos. Personality When she was younger, Twilight was described as being asocial, preferring to read instead making and hanging out with friends. Twilight Sparkle is sent to Ponyville by Celestia to make some friends. Twilight feels the opposite way, and doesn't really care to make new friends. While there, Twilight still devotes herself to studying and not trying to make friends. Eventually, she ends up making great friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie when Princess Celestia sends her to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare appears, even starting to realize the importance of friendship and its power. Twilight is a great book lover. She manages to gain a great knowledge by reading books. Actually, Twilight joins a marathon after reading some books about it and ways of win it, eventually ending up in fifth place. One other aspects of Twilight's personality is her rationality. This makes her a great observer and allows her to be calm and find any solution she wants. However, in some stress moments, she tends to lose her cool. Skills Twilight is exceptional with magic. Celestia herself says she has a lot of potencial, as she realizes her student had the Magic to defeat Nightmare Moon. But, as talent as Twilight can be, she can lose control of her magic and ending up misfire of fail spells. She also has an inate ability of organization. When her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she organizes the teams and ensures that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer". After gaining her wings, Twilight had some troubles in flying, but, with her pegasi friends, she manages to fly quite well. To defeat the Sirens, Twilight and her friends received from Melody a power that was activated by their best potential. Relationships Family Night Light and Twilight Velvet They are Twilight's parents. It was not show yet many interations between them and her daughter, but they seams to love her very much and to be very pround of Twilight's achievements. When Twilight was a filly, she was homeschooled by her mom, what probably can be an example of their strong bond. Shining Armor Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother. Ever since she born, Shining took always care of his little sister, as he didn't want her to be raise just like him, with their parents working most of the time. This leads them to have a very strong bond. Actually, Shining was her very first friend. Twilight even uses to call him BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). Despite their close bond, they are not immune to arguments. They had a great argument before his wedding with Cadance. Fortunatly, after the all situation around it is solved, they manage to retain their strong friendship. However, when Shining Armor found out her sister was dating his best friend, Blue Sword, Shining becomes very overprotective towards Twilight in a way that he ended up his friendship with Blue and forbade her of seeing him. But he manages to accept their relationship. Cadance Twilight met Princess Cadance when she became her foalsitter after Shining went to the Royal Guard Academy. At first, Twilight didn't like her, but she eventually makes Cadance her friend. When Cadance and Shining Armor broke up, she and Blue manages to bring them together, showing how Twilight loves her. Eventually, Cadance becomes her sister-in-law when she marries Shining Armor and then Twilight asks her to be her best mare at her wedding with Blue. Star Knight Star Knight is Twilight's son and she loves him as a mother can love her child. Whenever there's danger around Star, Twilight's first though is making sure her son is safe. As Star Knight grows, they seem to have a very close relationship, as she tutors him. She tends to be overprotective over Star, but when the time calls for it, Twilight trust in her son to do what he thinks is right, even if he risks his life. An exemple of that is when she trusts Star to fight the General of Chaos when he arrived from Animarium, despite knowing how powerful and dangerous he is. However, despite the faith she has on Star, Twilight can't help but give up to her mother side and keep Star's safety a priority, like when deciding to hide him and Hawthorn from the General of Chaos when he declared war against the kingdoms from both the Pony World and the Enchanted Forest. Regarding Star's role as jinchuriki, Twilight always had conflicting feelings regarding that subject. Initially, she opposed to the idea, as she disliked the idea of putting a monster like Nine-Tails inside her son, but is convinced, as it was the perfect way to deal with the Lord of Chaos' threat to ressurrect Ten-Tails. Twilight found herself divided between her duty as mother and her duty as ruler. Only after being reassured of Star's safety is that she agreed. About Star's training as jinchuriki, she also got conflicted, wanting his son to learn how to control Nine-Tails' energy, but not wanting Star to take any riks regarding the exposition to Nine-Tails' influence. After the war, Twilight started to trust even more on Star, as she let him come with her and the others to save Tambelon, despite continuing to watch over his safety. Dusk Storm He is Twilight's younger son and she loves him, just like the rest of her children. However, for some reason, she and Blue had to keep him away from Star and the twins. But, despite that, she keeps visiting him as much as she can. However, the fact that Dusk is prevented from being with his siblings causes some tension between them. Sunlight Blaze and Midnight Shine They are Twilight's twin daughters and she loves them as a mother can love her childreen. However, just like how it happened with Star about he being a jinchuriki, Twilight kept from them the cruel truth about them being Twins of Light and Darkness so that they could have the most normal foalhood possible. But, after being incentivated by Star, Twilight, along with Blue, decided it was for the best to tell them the truth. After telling the twins the truth, Midnight was the one to react the worst after getting to know she was a Dark Twin and being mad at her parents for not telling her sooner, but after a talk with Star, she came to forgive them. Gleaming Shield Gleaming is Twilight's neace, being Shining and Cadance's daughter. She seems to love her very much, as Twilight always tried to protect her when she is in danger, just like the Wraith and the Snow Queen attacked her parents. Topaz Blade Topaz Blade is Twilight's nephew, being Shining and Cadance's son. She seems to love him very much Love Interests Blue Sword Ever since Twilight saw Blue Sword, she had a big crush on him. This crush continues through her life until the day she reunites with him at the Crystal Empire. Cadance, with the help of Rarity and Pinkie Pie, manages to bring them together by leading both to the Oasis of the Heart, where they found their mutual love. Since that moment, their relationship only bloomed and, with all the adversities, their love managed to stay still, even facing adversities like Shining Armor, who initially didn't approved their relationship. They eventually marry, with some complications involving the Changelings, proving that their love is strong enough to defeat any evil that tries to break it. Their love for each other is so strong that they are able to support each other, even when one of them is down. When Blue was doubting that he would be able to continue the task of retrieving the yellow star seed, Twilight was able to give him the confidence to move on by telling him he's going to be a father. They can also put their own lives in risk just to protect the other, just like when Blue Sword allowed the Lord of Chaos turn him into a dark pony just to protect Twilight. Family Trivia * Twilight's name was given to her by her brother, Shining Armor, being a homage to their mother, Twilight Velvet, and their paternal grandmother, Starlight Sparkle. * Twiliight is five to six years younger than Shining. * Twilight is the first pony to meet Cherry Blossom. * For unknown reasons, Twilight was homeschooled, before going to the School for Gifted Unicorns. * It is shown in ''Bloom's New Life ''that Twilight keeps record of every new combo of Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense. * Twilight is the reincarnation of Princess Aurora through the Reincarnation Blessing. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Royalty